Risks Having a 'Platonic' Friend
by sonagii
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau mempunyai teman lawan jenis yang bisa dibilang 'dekat' denganmu? Yaya pasti tahu rasanya bagaimana. [EDITED]


"Kalian melihat Taufan tidak?"

"Enggak tuh."

' _Ugh! Dia dimana sih?!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Risks having a 'Platonic' friend**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy (c) Animonsta studios**

 **Summary : Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman lawan jenis yang bisa dibilang 'dekat' denganmu? Yaya pasti tau rasanya bagaimana.**

 **Warning : TaufanxYaya,slight!GempaxYayaxHalilintar,slight!TaufanxYing,OC,OOC Cast,Boboiboy Elemental!non-sibling,Typo(s),Tata bahasa ancur atau gajelas/?,newbie,gabisa bikin summary :"v,author buta genre,humor garing,dan masih banyak kekurangan saya :'**

 **Genre : Friendship,Humor (walaupun sepertinya akan garing),a little hint of romance here and there/?**

 **Hai semua! Saya author baru disini~ (Awalnya cuma sider di fandom ini #dihajarfans)**

 **Saya sebenarnya hanya seorang fangirl multi-fandom yang labil/? Ya sebenarnya cuma seorang directioners dulu,tapi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu menjelma menjadi k-poppers akut dengan sedikit bumbu otaku dan fandom lain(?),sudahlah saya juga gak sanggup ngejelasin hidup absurd saya :'**

 **A/n (lah pan tadi itu a/n? #dijitak) : Storyline ini murni dari pikiranku jadi kalau ada kesamaan adegan/? Mungkin kita jo...mblo :' #ketauanngenes plus ide ini aku dapetin pas lagi konser solo dikamar mandi sambil showeran #aiboiaib,dan plus lagi/? Cerita ini sebenarnya aku bikin gara-gara nonton video buzzfeed/? Dan waktu dulu pernah baca story kak Dark Calamity of Princess tentang hubungan 'Platonic',jadi kalau ada kesamaan… maafkan aku semuanya T-T**

 **Okay cukup basa-basi nya,Enjoy the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apa kalian punya atau pernah punya teman lawan jenis yang mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'teman dekat'?

Yaya punya,dan itu menjadi salah satu keputusan yang tidak bisa diputuskan(?) entah itu baik atau buruk untuk kehidupannya,,

Tetapi percaya atau tidak sebenarnya mempunyai teman dekat ber- _gender_ berlawanan denganmu tidak se-menyenangkan yang kau kira.

Contohnya apa yang dialami Yaya hari ini,mungkin bukan hanya hari ini juga sih yang bisa dijadikan contohnya.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Jum'at,04 September 2015**

"TAUFAAAANNN! KAMU DIMANA?!" Teriakan Yaya mengagetkan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah seperti cacing kepanasan yang berlari kemana-mana menanyakan keberadaan Taufan beberapa menit yang lalu,dan sekarang ia berteriak tidak jelas di tengah lapangan.

Oh sungguh malang nasibmu Yaya.

Sebenarnya beberapa jam yang lalu ia bertemu Taufan di koridor kelas 8 pada waktu istirahat,tetapi alangkah pelupanya dia,ia lupa menanyakan bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi pengukuhan ekskul fotografi besok sementara mereka belum menyiapkan apa-apa.

*flashback*

 _ **Sabtu,29 Agustus 2015**_

 _"_ Ugh! Kenapa aku selalu sekelompok denganmu sih?" Ucap Yaya kesal,karena untuk ke sekian kalinya para senior di ekskul fotografi memutuskan untuk menempatkan mereka berdua di kelompok yang sama."Apakah kau mengikutiku?"

"Hey! Bukan salahku kau berada di kelompok yang sama denganku,lagipula namaku ditulis duluan jadi kau yang mengikutiku! " Jawab Taufan,cengiran lebarnya tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya."Jadi sekarang aku bertanya pada mu nona 'ke-pedean',kalau kau suka padaku bilang saja~ jangan sampai meminta bantuan orang lain untuk mempersatukan kita."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Taufan memiliki tumpukan benjol di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan KDRT disini! Kalian sebagai _OTP_ favoritku,tidak boleh bertengkar!" Sahut Gopal dari ujung lapangan yang cukup dekat dengan ruangan 9-C tempat ekskul fotografi dilaksanakan.

Gopal pun mendapati dirinya diberi tatapan 'apa-kau-bercanda?' dan 'kau-mau-dihajar?' oleh kedua temannya yang ia hukumi sedang melakukan KDRT.

"Pergilah Gopal." Titah Yaya dengan wajah datar.

Gopal hanya nyengir kuda dan berlari menghampiri Gempa kapten tim sepak bola sekolah sekaligus ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas 8-H.

 _'Huft...Masih baik Amy ada dikelompokku,kalau tidak…aku akan terkurung bersama perempuan sensian yang sepertinya sedang PMS'_ pikir Taufan.

"Yaya! Taufan! Cepet sini!" Amy berteriak.

"Iya bentar!" Jawab Yaya yang segera menarik Taufan yang tampaknya sedang berusaha menggoda kakak-kakak _modelling_ yang lewat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Kita kelompok satu,jadi kita harus paling siap ya!" Amy berkata.

Memang benar ya kata orang-orang, _easier said than done._

*flashback off*

Mengapa dia tidak mencari Amy? Amy tidak masuk sekolah dan besok ia tidak jadi mengikuti pengukuhan karena ada acara keluarga.

Nasib malang yaya sudah dilipat gandakan pemirsah.

"Gempa! Liat Taufan tidak?" Tanya Yaya pada sang KetOS (baca:ketua osis) yang kebetulan lewat dan kebetulan sekelas dengan Taufan dan kebetulan ketemu.

"Hm... Enggak tuh,tapi kayaknya dia lagi ngegodain Indy si murid kelas 7 yang baru itu di koridor kelas 7." Jawab Gempa dengan polos.

Tentunya pernyataan Gempa membuat Yaya naik pitam,karena Taufan yang susah payah dia cari ternyata lagi 'pedekate' sama murid kelas lagi.

' _Dasar Taufan pedo!'_ Batin Yaya.

"Oke makasih Gempa!" Jawab Yaya,ia melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Gempa dan segera berlari mencari Taufan.

"I-iya sama-sama!" Gempa berkata pada Yaya yang sudah berlari jauh dan tak sadar bahwa Gempa sempet nge-blush karena dikasih senyum manis(?).

 _Perasaan aku aja atau disini jadi tambah panas? ._ Batin Gempa,padahal dirinya sedang ada dibawah pohon yang otomatis teduh dan sejuk(?).

 **Di sisi lain...**

"Indy,kamu tau gak siapa adik kelas yang paliiiiing cantik di sekolah ini?" Rayu kakak pedofil kelas 8 (baca:Taufan).

"Enggak tuh kak,emang siapa?" Jawab Indy (baca:adik kelas polos).

"adik kelas yang paliiiing cantik itu ka-"

.

.

.

"PUTUS YAYA! PUTUS!" jerit Taufan saat Yaya tiba-tiba menjewer telinga kanannya dan menyeretnya pergi dari koridor kelas 7 seperti ibu-ibu yang memergoki suaminya ganjen ke tetangga."Aku belom selesai ngomong ke Indy!"

"Indy! Jangan terpengaruh sama kakak pedofil ini ya! Dia playboy cap gajah!" Sahut Yaya sambil melempar senyum yang hanya menambah tingkat ketakutan anak-anak yang sedang ada di koridor kelas 7 termasuk Indy.

"BUKAN ITU YANG AKU MAKSUD YAYA!" Taufan hanya bisa berteriak putus asa karena _image_ -nya sudah dirusak di depan umum.

"I-iya kak." Indy hanya bisa menatap Taufan dengan tatapan iba dan meng-iya-kan perkataan yaya.

Malangnya anak-anak kelas 7 yang ada di TKP,mereka sudah tercemar karena melihat adegan rated M...for KDRT.

"Kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu sih? Kan _image_ -ku jadi rusak." Gerutu Taufan pada Yaya yang sekarang sedang berjalan bersampingan dengannya."Kamu jealous ya?"

"..."

.

.

.

"AMPUN OI! AMPUUUN!"

Dan sekarang kedua telinga Taufan bernasib sama.

* * *

\- sometimes,things don't work the way you want -

* * *

.

.

.

"Sekarang kamu bikin yel-yel buat besok." Titah Yaya setelah mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Jawab Taufan."Kan kamu bisa membuatnya sendiri,lagian Amy juga bisa buat yel-yel kayaknya."

"Aku gak bisa,Amy gak masuk dan gak akan ikut pengukuhan beso-"

' _APA?! AKU TERJEBAK DENGAN CEWE SENSIAN?!'_ Batin Taufan.

"YANG BENER?!"

"Iya,jadi kamu aja yang bikin yel-yel nya."Yaya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kamu aja."

"Kamu."

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Ka-"

"Ekhem!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"…Api? Ngapain kamu disini?" Ucap Taufan yang bingung karena adik kelasnya yang terkenal jahil dan kekanakan ini tiba-tiba sudah ada didepannya.

"Kak Taufan udah punya pacar baru aja,PJ do-" Kata-kata Api terputus saat...

BLETAK!

"Iiih! Sakit tau! Pacar kak Taufan galak banget si-HAH?! KAK YAYA?!" Api ternganga melihat salah satu kakak kelas nya yang terkenal dengan paras cantiknya dan sifat uh... Garangnya itu berada dihadapannya.

"Ma-maaf kak! Kirain kakak pacarnya kak Taufan eheheh." Api cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal,kenapa? Reflex katanya.

"Makanya jangan nuduh tanpa bukti,adik kelasku sayang~~~." Jawab Yaya tidak singkat tidak padat tapi jelas sambil mencubit pipi api yang lumayan chubby.

"SAKIT KA! LEPASINN" Api menjerit kesakitan dengan lebaynya.

"Dasar lebay,cih" Taufan mencibir,Api hanya bisa nge- _pout_ dan mengumpat dalam hati karena dibilang lebay (emang sih #plak)

"Oi,Api! Cepetan! Abang tukang baso nya keburu pergi nih!" teriak seseorang dari seberang sana/?.

"IYA BENTAR! Aku duluan ya kak,dadah~." Api pun pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang mau jajan baso setelah pipinya dilepaskan oleh yaya dan tak lupa memberi pandangan 'aku-masih-curiga-dengan-kalian' pada kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

.

.

.

"Emang kamu se-enggak maunya jadi pacar aku sampe ngejitak Api plus nyubit pipinya pas dia bilang kamu pacar aku?" Jawab Taufan polos.

" ." jawab Yaya singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

* * *

\- People thought you're a couple -

* * *

"Oke! Jadi kamu yang bikin yel-yel." Ucap Yaya dengan sedikit nada kemenangan yang terlihat.

"Huft,apapun abang lakuin biar neng bisa bahagia deh." Taufan menyeringai,bermaksud untuk mem'baper'kan Yaya.

Yaya yang tau dia bakal di'baper'in tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan skenario yang dimulai oleh Taufan."Ih,abang so sweet banget jadi makin cintaaaa sama abang~."

Taufan yang mendengar itu tidak terima kalau Yaya malah ikut-ikutan nge'baper'in dia

.

.

.

Dan kontes saling baper-membaperkan pun dimulai.

Yaya dan Taufan terus beradu mulut dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata manis di pinggir lapangan sekolah hanya untuk membuat salah satu dari mereka baper.

Kata-kata seperti 'cinta' dan 'sayang' sudah beberapa kali mereka sebutkan,bahkan kata 'baby','honey' dan bahasa asing lainnya seperti 'daisuki' dan 'saranghae' sudah terlontar dari mulut mereka.

"Taufan nii-chan,daisuki~" Ucap yaya dengan ekspresi wajah yang pasti akan memikat seluruh kaum adam yang lewat dan sebuah _love sign_ yang ia buat dengan cara membentuk hati dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. (kalo yang k-poppers pasti udah tau lah ya _love sign_ itu gimana/?)

Tidak ingin mengaku kalah,Taufan menyeringai bersiap mengeluarkan senjatanya(?).

" _Neon jeongmal yeppeo neomu deo areumdawo_ ~*" Taufan bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya sambil memetik bunga pukul empat yang kebetulan ada disana dan memberinya pada Yaya.(*lirik lagu Infinite H – Pretty,artinya semacam "kau sangat cantik,sangat indah.")

' _Sial! Aku kehabisan ide'_ Batin yaya

"Tau-"

"Ngapain kalian berdua disini hah?"

GLEK!

Yaya dan Taufan menelan ludah begitu tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain kok kak Hali." Jawab Taufan sambil memasang muka setenang mungkin agar tidak ditindak lanjut.

Ya,kak Hali atau Halilintar adalah senior yang terkenal dengan wajah tampannya,prestasi dalam bidang akademiknya,kemampuan bela dirinya,dan sifatnya yang cuek-cuek gimana gitu/?.

Kakak kelas yang satu ini dirumorkan menaruh ketertarikan pada Yaya,jadi Taufan sekarang dalam posisi bahaya bila rumor itu ternyata benar.

Mengapa? Saat mereka asyik lomba baper-membaperkan Halilintar yang tampaknya bersiap untuk pulang melihat mereka dan mungkin menguping sedikit apa yang mereka katakan.

Berdoalah agar taufan tidak di labrak kawan-kawan.

"benarkah? Bunga itu…Untuk apa?"ucap Halilintar dengan aura mencekam.

"I-Itu-"

"Kami sedang berlatih untuk drama nanti kak,lagi latihan adegan dimana aku ngasih bunga ke Yaya." Dusta Taufan memotong perkataan Yaya yang belum sempat di lanjutkan.

"Hey! Itu tidak bena-MMPH!" Taufan membekap mulut Yaya agar Yaya tak bicara terlalu jauh sambil tetap memasang ekspresi kalemnya.

"hmm..." Halilintar terlihat menyelediki dua adik kelasnya tersebut.

' _Ya Allah… Semoga kak Hali percaya_!'Batin Taufan,berharap do'a nya dikabulkan.

.

.

.

.

"Oke,aku ,aku pulang ,nanti kamu hati-hati ya pulangnya." Ucap Halilintar masih dengan ekspresi datar tetapi dengan nada yang (hampir) memunculkan perhatian.

"AW! SAKIT YAYA!" Taufan berteriak karena tangannya digigit oleh Yaya.

"Iya kak,kakak juga ya!" Yaya yang sudah bebas dari bekapan Taufan pun menjawab dan melemparkan senyum manis pada sang kakak kelas,sedangkan Taufan hanya bergidik ngeri sambil menahan sakit.

Sang kakak kelas pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua (Yaya dan Taufan) yang masih diam berusaha memproses kejadian yang baru terjadi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong sih?" Tanya Yaya.

"Kenapa kak Hali nada bicaranya gitu ke kamu?" Taufan balik menanya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kak Hali memang selalu seperti itu padaku."

' _Sepertinya rumor itu benar'Batin_ taufan

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Ucap Yaya,lagi.

"Ah tidakkk,sepertinya ada yang jealous tadi."

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Lupakan ." Ucap Taufan sambil menyentil dahi Yaya,agak gedek karena kepolosan temannya itu.

"Ish kau ni! Sakit lah!" Gerutu Yaya sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Biarin aja wleeee" Ucap Taufan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,bermaksud mengejek gadis berjilbab pink itu.

Yaya pun hanya membalas menjulurkan lidah dan berpaling ke arah lain,begitupula Taufan.

"Oh iya Yaya,kamu... Ada laki-laki yang kamu suka gak?" ucap Taufan tiba-tiba ingat dia mau menanyakan apa/?.

"Suka? Gak ada kayaknya." Jawab Yaya yang tampaknya sudah melupakan perkelahian kecil yang tadi terjadi.

"Beneran?"

"Iyaa."

"Kalo kak Hali?"

"Pfffft…Dia udah kayak kakak angkat aku,ngapain suka sama dia?" Jawab Yaya cekikikan.

' _Kasian kak Hali…Harusnya kalo suka harusnya jangan sama perempuan yang kayak Yaya'_ Batin Taufan.

"Tapi kak Hali ganteng ya... Baik lagi" Ucap Yaya tiba-tiba

.

.

.

"EH?!" Taufan terkejut,seumur-umur dia baru mendengar Yaya memuji seseorang yang bukan artis atau bukan keluarga dan kenalannya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki 'ganteng'.

"Hm?" Yaya melirik ke arah Taufan.

"Ka-kamu tadi bilang kak Hali ganteng?"

"Iya,kenapa? kan emang bener."

' _Iya sih kak Hali emang ganteng'_ Batin taufan.' _Tapi kalo cuma dipanggil ganteng bukan berarti Yaya suka kan? Toh dia udah bilang kak Hali cuma kayak kakak angkat doang…tapi kalo dia ternyata bohong gimana?_ '

Banyak pertanyaan terlintas dipikiran taufan,sampai...

' _Tunggu,kenapa aku jadi mikirin kak Hali sama Yaya?'_ Batin Taufan,lagi.

.

.

.

"Aish!" Taufan pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai topinya nyaris terjatuh,ia sudah frustasi rupanya.

"Taufan,kamu kenapa?" Yaya memandang Taufan dengan tatapan heran.

"Gak kok,gak apa-apa."

" iya! Taufan,kalo kamu perempuan yang kamu suka... Ada gak?"

"Suka? Gak ada kayaknya."

"Indy?"

"Kamu udah ngancurin kesempatan aku sama dia." Jawab Taufan kesal karena teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu.

"Eheheheh." Yaya hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Jangan cengengesan ka-"

.

.

.

"YAYA! TAUFAN!" Tiba-tiba Ying menghampiri mereka berdua.

"YING!" Sapa Yaya pada gadis yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

"Oh hai,Ying!" Taufan melambaikan tangannya sambil itu,muka Ying ,siapa yang mukanya gak merah kalo 'kecengannya' senyum-senyum ke dia.

' _Oooh sepertinya rumor bahwa Ying suka sama Taufan itu benar!'_ Batin Yaya senang karena dua temannya itu bisa dia 'mak comblang'-in.

"Eh,Ying? Kok muka kamu merah gitu? Kamu sakit ya? " Taufan bertanya pada Ying karena wajah sang gadis yang tadinya normal sekarang jadi memerah.

"A-aku gapapa kok!"

"Beneran?"

"Iya!"

"Coba aku cek." Taufan pun menempelkan satu telapak tangannya di dahinya dan satu lagi di dahi Ying,bermaksud untuk mengecek suhu tubuh gadis itu.

' _Ish! Taufan ini gapeka sangat lah,Ying itu nge-blush,bukan sakit!'_ Batin Yaya,gedek karena Taufan gak peka.(ekhemsendirinyajugaekhem #dibogemyaya).

.

.

.

Ying malah tambah memerah dan malah langsung pergi dari TKP karena terlalu malu kecengannya 'skin-ship' dengannya.

"Uh...a-aku pulang dulu ya! Bye Taufan! Bye Yaya!"

"Huh? Kamu bener gak apa-apa Ying?" Tanya Taufan setengah berteriak karena Ying sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

"Iya aku gapapa!" Ying hanya tersenyum malu dan segera berlalu pulang.

"Dah Ying!" Yaya dan Taufan berkata secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Oh,iya Fan."

"Hm?"

"Tadi kan aku belom selesai nanyanya."

"Terus?"

"Aku mau nanyaa~"

"Nanya apaann~"

"Kamu... Tertarik sama Ying gak?"

"Hm? Ying? Dia udah kayak adik angkat aku,ngapain suka sama yang udah dianggep keluarga?" Taufan menjawab dengan enteng.

' _Ish! Dasar Taufan gapeka! Huuh... Harusnya Ying kalo suka jangan sama laki-laki kayak Taufan!'_ Batin Yaya.

* * *

\- crushes does not work -

* * *

"Fan,liat deh si Air." Ucap Yaya saat mereka kebetulan melewati anak kelas 8 yang terkenal dengan muka _expression-less_ nya yang entah mengapa memikat para kaum hawa sedang duduk diam di bangku taman koridor kelas 8 saat mereka mau mengambil tas masing-masing yang ditaruh di kelas 8-G.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Dia kayak yang _lifeless_ gitu."

"Ck,emang aja."

"Kamu gaboleh gitu! Ayo kita samperin dia."

"Ngapain?"

"Kita ajak ngomong."

"Ngomong apa?"

"Gak perlu tau."

"Ya,harus tau dong."

"Ya,enggak dong."

"Harus."

"Enggak."

"Harus."

"Enggak!"

"Harus!"

"ENGGAK!"

"Harus!"

"ENGGAAAAK!"

"HARUUUUS!"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Ya,harus aja."

"Emang kamu siapanya aku?"

"Temen kamu yang paliiiiiing cakep dan pengertian." Jawab taufan sambil menyeringai.

Yaya yang mendengar itu hanya bergidik geli ingin muntah."Optimis banget kamu."

"Ya,harus optimis dong."

"Kalo kebanyakan kan,gak baik."

"Daripada pesimis kan mending optimis."

"Tapi tetep gaboleh kebanyakan."

"Iya-iya,dasar bawel."

"HAH? APA KAU BILANG?!"

"B-A-W-E-L,YAYA BAWEL."

"KA-"

"KALIAN BISA DIEM GAK?!" Air yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diem di bangku taman koridor kelas 8 tiba-tiba berteriak karena merasa terganggu.

Yaya dan Taufan yang mendengar itu dengan otomatis mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan menatap satu sama lain secara bersamaan dan memberi tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Apa-tadi-dia-baru-saja-berbicara?'

"Hm, ,pergi dari sini dan... MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!" Air melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada dingin seperti pembunuh berantai/?.

Yaya dan Taufan yang seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh perkataan Air langsung berlari meninggalkan Air yang kembali duduk tenang tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya yang nampaknya sudah ketakutan setengah mati karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini salahmu Taufan!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Kamu yang membawa kita dekat dengan Air!"

"Tapi kamu tidak memberitahuku bahwa Air seseram itu!"

"Lah kok aku?! Kamu yang punya keinginan ngomong sama Air kan?!"

"Pokoknya kamu yang salah!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"KAMU!"

"KAMU!"

.

.

.

Dan perdebatan yang tak kunjung berakhir pun -orang yang berada disekitar mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua insan ini(?),tetapi ada sebagian dari mereka yang menjerit gemas karena 'ship' nya sedang melakukan interaksi,tetapi ada juga yang jealous karena mungkin 'kecengannya' malah asik mesra-mesraan padahal dirinya gak dianggep dan hanya bisa diam di background (ekhemgempaekhem).

(Kenapa bukan Halilintar atau Ying yang jealous? Kan mereka ceritanya udah pulang tadi #ditabok).

* * *

\- endless bickering is not a rare thing in your life -

* * *

.

.

.

Tapi,biarkanlah hubungan Taufan dan Yaya tetap seperti ini,walaupun mungkin ada resiko-resiko seperti yang diceritakan di atas,tetapi mempunyai hubungan seperti itu juga punya keuntungan tersendiri yang sangat jarang ditemukan di masyarakat dan harus dilestarikan agar tidak punah/eh.

Maksudnya,sangat berharga(?).

.

.

.

"Oi,Yaya! Cepet dong! Aku pengen nonton Naruto nih." Gerutu Taufan karena Yaya dari tadi belum selesai-selesai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Mereka tengah bersiap-siap pulang karena akhirnya yel-yel,nametag,dan segala kebutuhan untuk menjalani pengukuhan besok telah selesai mereka buat.

"ish! Sabarlaaah." Jawab Yaya yang tengah memasukan notebook terakhirnya ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

"Yosh! Udah selesai kan? Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Taufan sambil menarik tangan Yaya dan langsung berlari yang menyebabkan Yaya terseret-seret olehnya.

"Ish,Taufan! Pelan-pelan!"

"Gak mau! Lihat,Naruto bentar lagi mulai!" Taufan memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 17.30 pada Yaya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sekarang sekolah telah sepi dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih ada di sekolah,seperti petugas OSIS,petugas MPK,dan staff-staff itu pun sudah bersiap-siap pulang sekarang.

"Sudah lihat kan? Makanya ayo cepat!" Taufan mempercepat langkahnya(lagi).

"Huft,terserah kau saja lah." jawab Yaya pasrah karena dirinya sudah terlanjur diseret-seret oleh Taufan.

"Hehe,terbaik!"

.

.

.

Bonus!

" **How they met"**

"Hah... Panas sekali disini." keluh Yaya pelan pada saat dirinya sedang melaksanakan upacara bendera pada masa MOPD.

"Iya,panas sekali ma..." jawab teman sekelompoknya yang berdarah China,Ying.

"Huh,harusnya para guru mengawasi kegiatan MOPD,ini terlalu kejam!" Ucap Yaya masih dengan nada pelan walaupun sedikit ditekankan.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai buram,dan dunianya mulai berputar-putar sehingga kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing.

"Yaya,kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin? Kenapa wajah mu pucat? Kamu saki-YAYA!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

\- how they met -

* * *

Yaya perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Setelah pandangannya menjadi jelas,ia melihat langit-langit berwarna putih dan mencium aroma obat-obatan.

' _Apakah aku dirumah sakit? Ah tidak mungkin,sepertinya ini UKS'_ Batin Yaya.

Tebakannya ternyata benar,ini memang ruang Unit Kesehatan Sekolah alias UKS (kalo artinya salah,maap :v #ditabok).

Ia pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu memposisikan dirinya agar duduk bersender pada besi kasur yang ditidurinya.

Ia lalu melihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya memakai topi dinosaurus dengan posisi miring berwarna biru tua dengan sentuhan biru muda,kuning,dan putih serta jaket yang senada dengan topinya sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan tangan dilipat di atas kasur yang ditiduri Yaya dan kepalanya dibenamkan dilipatan seperti adegan di drama-drama korea/?.

' _Siapa orang ini? Apa dia sedang tidur? Dan kenapa dia memakai topi anak kecil?'_ Batin Yaya.

Penasaran,ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pemuda itu dan menyenggol pemuda itu dengan tangannya

"Um... Permisi."

"5 menit lagi mah..."

"Maaf?" Ucap Yaya bingung karena ia dipanggil 'mah'.

"Uh... Permis-" Yaya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara lagi.

Kata-katanya terpotong saat…

"5 menit lagi!" Ucap sang pemuda yang tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang Yaya yang terjangkau olehnya karena tadi Yaya mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya,mungkin ia kira itu semacam bantal.

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN DASAR MESUM!" Jerit Yaya yang kemudian berdiri secara cepat diatas kasur yang mengakibatkan terkejutnya sang pemuda bertopi.

"AAAAH!"

BRUK!

.

.

.

"KAMU KENAPA SIH?!" Gerutu sang pemuda pada Yaya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi jatuh.

"KAMU YANG KENAPA! DASAR PENGUNTIT MESUM!" Jawab Yaya yang sedang berdiri di atas kasurnya dan masih berwajah merah karena 'kejadian' yang tadi terjadi.

"Um... Begini nona 'tukang tuduh'," ucap sang pemuda sedikit melebih-lebihkan intonasi pada kata 'tukang tuduh'.

"Saat kau pingsan tadi kau dibawa ke sini,lalu saat dikelas kak Fang si ketua PMR bertanya siapa yang rumahnya dekat denganmu,saat kak Fang selesai membacakan alamatmu aku langsung angkat tangan karena ternyata rumahmu bersebelahan denganku,makanya aku ada disini untuk mengantarkanmu pulang atas perintah kak Fang! _And,for your information_ ,AKU BUKAN PENGUNTIT MESUM!" Sang pemuda menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sambil nge- _pout_ karena dituduh penguntit mesum(tapi emang bener sih bagian mesumnya mah #ditabok).

"Poh... Maaf ya,heheh aku kira kau penguntit mesum yang seperti di tv-tv itu." Ucap Yaya sambil cengengesan karena sudah mencelakakan orang yang ingin menolongnya.

"Dasar korban Sinetron."

"HEY!"

"Eh,tetapi...kenapa tadi kau memeluk pinggangku hah?!" Ucap Yaya masih geram karena kejadian tadi,terlebih lagi ia dan pemuda itu kan jelas-jelas bukan mahrom/mukhrim.

"Tadi aku kira itu bantal."

"Oh...EH?!"

"Sudahlah,ayo pulang!"

"Tunggu,namamu siapa? Kau bilang kak Fang memberitahumu aku pingsan,berarti kamu pasti ada dikelompokku,tapi aku sepertinya tidak pernah melihatmu di kelompokku." Tanya Yaya panjang lebar/? sudah melupakan bahwa dirinya dikatai korban sinetron dan pinggangnya dikatai bantal.

"Ish! Itu karena kita baru dikelompokkan hari ini,dan aku berada di barisan belakang saat upacara tadi sedangkan kau berada di barisan depan!"

"Oh iya,heheh aku lupa." Yaya cengengesan lagi.

"Padahal biasanya aku yang pelupa." Gumam sang pemuda dengan volume yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Hah? Apa?"

" iya,namaku Taufan,Boboiboy Taufan."

"Pfffft,nama yang aneh."

"HEY!"

"Iya-iya Yaya,Yaya Yah."

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu nona tukang tuduh yang pelupa,galak,dan banyak bicara." Cibir Taufan.

.

.

.

"KAU INI!"

Dan kejar-kejaran antara dua insan itu pun bermula.

Mereka asyik kejar-kejaran sampai tak sadar mereka berdua sudah ada di depan rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **End?**

* * *

 **APA INIIII?!**

 **Sejujurnya ada beberapa part yang diambil dari pengalamanku yang punya teman 'Platonic' jadi maaf aja kalo agak cliche gitu/?**

 **Terus ini gak sepenuhnya pengalaman aku,aku agak menambah-nambahkan ide yang mungkin tercipta saat aku membaca manga,nonton anime,nonton drama korea,dengerin lagu,membaca fanfiction,dll.**

 **And settingan story ini pas waktu pulang sekolah yap.**

 **So~ forgive me kawan-kawan jika story ini sangat geje dan absurd seperti authornya/lah**

 **Bagi yang mau me-review atau mem-favourite-kan story ini silahkann (kritik dan flame diterima :D)**

 **Jika ada yang mau request sequel atau yang lainnya juga boleh!**

 **Taufan : Emang ada yang mau?**

 **Me : sudahlah,biarkan aku bahagia :"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last word for you guys :**

 **Bye~~**


End file.
